


Faye Files

by Vicious_Violets



Category: YYH, Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicious_Violets/pseuds/Vicious_Violets
Summary: So this fanfic explores the concept of a more global spirt world (mostly Europe since it is the folklore I know best).It follows the journey of an elf named Beatrice Moonstone as she journeys to Japan to gain intelligence on the global threat of the expanding Black Black Club and Japan's mysterious new Spirt Detective (Spoiler Alert: it is Yusuke). She quickly finds that the treat of the Black Black club is more then just their desire to recruiting wealthy warlocks and Fairy trafficking into Japan.Feel free to give constructive criticism. I may or may not take your comments into consideration.Waring :Strong LanguageMental Health ( abuse and healing from abuse along with other mental health issues)Sexual Themes and Situations ( sexuality is an over lying theme of this series.I will explicitly waring you in the beginning the chapter if there is a sex scene but other wise don't be surprised if characters talk about sex, gentiles and other things of a similar nature through out the chapters with out warning.)





	1. Chapter 1

Kurama and Hiei were on their way to Koenma’s office to check in with Koenma. It was part of their plea deal that they periodically check in with Koenma even if nothing was happening. Hiei spent the whole walk to Koenma’s office complaining to Kurama about the situation. “Didn’t helping the Sprit Detective at Maze Castle absolve us? Those assholes were planning on doing a lot more damage then us. They were planning on taking over all of human world while we simply stole the Artifacts of Darkness. We just did more good then harm doesn’t that mean we should be free from this ridiculous situation. “

Kurama attempted to placate Hiei with logic and a smile “ They still need to make sure that we are not any danger to humans. Trust takes time to build Hiei. Be patient helping Yusuke was a vital first step. ”

As Kurama finished his sentence he noticed a being that he only read about in legends in the flesh. Her iconic battle helmet hid her short wavy hair. She held her spear by her side with the gaunt and bearing of the soldiers who prayed to her in ancient times. The owl on her shoulder was not the winged being that accompanied her. Two olive skinned winged beings wearing togas similar to hers accompanied her. The sprit energy they were giving off was unlike anything he had ever felt. Even Hiei stopped his complaining to acknowledge Athena and her angel-like entourage.

Athena and her owl took a quick glance at the 2 Yokai that only lasted a second at most and the continued to walk past them with her soldier’s gaunt. Once she had left the room Hiei asked, “Who was she? More important what was she?”

Kurama stated in disbelief. “Athena a Greek goddess of war, wisdom, justice, mathematics and the arts. I have been reading myths about her in my English class. It is surreal to see her in the flesh.”

Hiei asked with a hint of doubt in his voice “ Goddess of war? So you are saying humans worship her for her prowess in battle. Fascinating.”

Before Kurama could answer he saw Boton waving them down and signaling to them to hurry it up. Kurama not wanting to get Boton in trouble picked up his pace to meet her. Hiei continued to stare in the direction where the war goddess had exited for a few seconds before walking towards Koenma’s office at the pace he was before.

“ Do my eyes deceive me Boton was that Athena form Greek mythology?” Kurama still star struck managed to articulate. “ Yes she is here on the behalf of the titan Styx and the United Mythos and based off the screaming that was just coming from King Enma’s chamber I don’t think the meeting went well?” Boton answered.

“ I thought Styx was just a river. You’re telling me it is named after someone. “ Hiei questioned. Boton explained in a hushed tone “yes and she controls the whole river Styx and was a major player in helping Zeus win the Titan-Olympian War. She was also incremental in dethroning him, Poseidon and Hera in the after math of the All Realms War. She is a very powerful goddess “

“United Mythos and Zeus and Poseidon were dethroned?” Kurama inquired in disbelief. “If you are really curious about that all that you can ask Koenma; He was in the meeting? ” Boton said hastily dragging them to Koenma’s office. Hiei made a snide huff. “ I am not. I just thought she might be an interesting opponent. ” Hiei corrected.

“Well I am. “ Kurama interjected. Hiei shot Kurama look stated fuck you for keeping me here any longer then I have to be.

When sucking on his pacifier like a vacuum only stopping to yell at the ogres about not brining him his snacks fast enough. “Lord Koenma, Kurama and Hiei are here to see you.” Boton cheerfully announced before she tiptoed out of his office. Kurama tried to act coy and asked “ You look stressed Koenma. Did something happen?”

Koenma stopped sucking and his brow furrowed. “ You bet your tushy something happened. My father just had a meeting with the United Mythos and it did not go well and now he is in a bad mood.”

“United Mythos? I can’t say I have ever heard of them. I am curious who are they and why did the meeting go badly?” Kurama asked coyly as he gauged Koenma’s body language.

Koenma made a triangle with his hands and leaned forward. “ Just as Human world has nations so does Sprit World. A few of these nations formed a powerful alliance during” Koenma paused “ Elohim’s attempt to unify all the realms that intersect with Human World. After Elohim agreed to keep to the Garden of Eden that alliance still remained even after their nations had recovered from the war. It contains 5 nations; 2 nations that you may know as the Greek and Egyptian Mythos who are some of the richest nations in all of Sprit World. The last 3 have major military might my guess is because it seems like their national and historical past time is beating the living snot out of each other, Asguard, the Isles of Avalon and Annwn. They seem to look for any excuse to fight each other according to my father Odin and Morgain still fight over who is the true Lord of Ravens. I stopped going on business trips with father to those nations especially the Isles of Avalon. My cheeks hurt just thinking about all of Dagda’s cheek pinching. ” Koenma started to rub his cheeks as if to relive the imagined pain.

Koenma continued “ Anywise if that in itself makes the United Mythos a political power house it is run by 2 of the most powerful being in all of Sprit World: the Titan Styx and the Horned God. As to why the meeting went south all members of the United Mythos want to make trade treaties with Makai and my father refuses to make that an option for them. As a nation we are a bit of an isolationist and the United Mythos feel we should be more involved with the rest of Sprit World, which my father disagrees with. ”

Even as Koenma finished Kurama felt as though Koenma was not telling them everything. Hiei had zoned out 3 words into Koenma’s explanation. “ I never heard of Annwn can you tell me a little more about it? “ Kurama pressed while getting another fuck you glare from Hiei. “ Annwn is most easily accessed through Wales but it can be accessed through other parts of Europe as well. It is run by Arawn, a very stern and scary man who has an absolute hatred for all types of re-dead. If he ever heard of Yusuke, I have no doubt he would come here and kill Yusuke himself and seeing that man fight is horrifying; There is a reason ancient humans worshiped him as a god of death, war, blacksmithing and justice or revenge depending on you ask. He is an accomplished swordsman and his use of blood magic will make even seasoned fighters pee their pants. Not to mention when he gets mad he literally looses his head. It is creepy. It just floats right near his body. “ Koenma shivered just thinking about it. Hiei seemed to tune in as soon as the word blood magic was mentioned.

Sweating a little while trying to keep a calm composure Kurama suggested “ Surely he wouldn’t risk an international incident over one person?”. Koenma looked Kurama dead in the eye “Depends on how fast his wife got to him.” Hiei let out a laugh” So this god of war is hen pecked.”

“ Erine and dogs seems to be the only things that man has a soft spot for. I mean I get why he is so smitten with her; she is easily one of most gorgeous women in all the realms and just as creepy as he is. She is also quite a powerful blood witch and with quite a mastery over curses and hexes as well.”

“Well they sound quite the interesting couple. With any luck he won’t hear about Yusuke?” Kurama nervously hoped.

“ I do. I actually want to see this Arawn fight. I have never seen blood magic before. “ Hiei disagreed.

Meanwhile in Annwn, the soul Erine was washing was particularly chatty. “ You know, I remember being scared but I can’t remember what I was scared of. It is actually kind of freeing.” the sprit pondered. Erine and the sprit sat in a large but somewhat shallow pool. There were 2 smaller pools beside it one filled with blessed water and the other filled with blessed blood. Erine’s black priestess gown was soaked from her duties as Washer of the Dead. A beautiful black dress that was low in the front and cut high on her legs. It came down to her feet and the empire waist was made with a silver trim and the wide sleeves were completed with a silver trim. Erine smiled as the spirit started to loose its form and turn into a ball of soul fire. With its memories erased and wounds from its pervious life healed, the soul was ready to start the circle of life once more. She passed over the washed soul to one of her witches. This witch had a chandelier attached to her broom each candle on the chandelier was lit with a soul fire. The witch flew off to deliver the souls to the mortal plane.

As this days priestess duties were fulfilled it was time for some more queenly duties. Well since it had to do with her half-sister, Morigan, and their cousin, Frieda it really was more of a family dinner with politics involved. Based on the tone of Dagda’s letter whatever news he had received from Athena was dire. He still could not resist asking how his nephews and niece were though. He had gotten gifts for all of them during his last talks with the Dullahan Clan. He said the Dullahan’s mastery of bone as a craft was unmatched and he could not wait to see their faces light up.

Erine went to her chamber to prepare. She brushed her long silky black hair and then painted on some subtle black eyeliner to bring out her dark crimson eyes. She reapplied her crimson nail polish and applied crimson lip paint. One of her ladies in waiting came in with one of her many black and crimson velvet gowns. The lady brought in the silver circlet that Arawn had made him self as a gift for their 100th wedding anniversary. She had come to stop wearing any jewelry that was not made by her husband as it was never as beautiful or brought as many happy a memories as the ones made by her husband did but nothing could beat the smile on Arawn’s face when he saw her wearing it.

He and their 5 children should be done one with their leisurely hunt soon. She simply hoped that Tristan did not fill up on organ meat again. She did not know how many times she told that boy not to eat intestinal meat and only to eat muscles and the heart. Her husband’s words ringed in her mind “ We keep telling him not to and he keeps doing it. Eventually he will throw up enough times to understand our advice.” She just hoped him getting sick would not also be part of that lesson. She could hear them running down the hallway barking at each other. 4 of them rushed into her chamber tails wagging. Their dog forms looked exactly like their fathers but she had not seen his in centuries, pure white except for red tipped ears except for Phyll and Tristan’s, which resembled hers, pitch black. “ Where is Phyll?” Erine pondered worried his siblings may have taken a prank to far.

Myrll, their only daughter, was the first change back into human form. She had her father’s bright red hair that she wore in a low ponytail. “ He is skinning the bucks we hunted. He has recently gotten into leather work and wants to make sure that pelts are well cut before he gives them to the tanners.” Myrll answered. “Mother do you have anymore of that honey moisturize?” Myrll inquired as she noticed that her light grey skin was chaffing from all that running around in dog form.

Arawn had just entered the chamber “ Children, it is time to get ready for dinner remember this is a meeting with Asgard and Avalon. They may be family but they are also heads of state so I expect you to be on your best behavior and appearance. This means being in human form at all times and heads on at all times. Artor, I am looking at you. No slipping food you don’t like through your neck. All food goes through your mouth. I expect your teeth to be thoroughly cleaned. I don’t want to see any blood on them from the hunt. “ Arwan ordered in a stern tone. His children understood and quickly retreated to their chambers to get ready.

Arwan then turned to his wife and smiled “ How was your hunt dear?” Erine asked. Arwan smiling, picking up his wife and pressed his forehead to hers. “ Relaxing” he answered “just the relief I need before I received what ever news Dagda has to give us I am getting the sense it will not be pleasant. “ Is any news regarding King Enma ever pleasant? Last major news we got regarding him was that Sensui was his former sprit detective. That man has killed human mages on a scale we have not seen since World War 2. Sensui doesn’t seem care if his victim is an infamous warlock or a small village hedge witch who just made her first potion. ” Erine sighed.

“ I have gotten word from kitchen they are well stocked with many fine wines, ciders and meads enough to fill Freida’s hedonistic heart to content and I think it is my turn to diffuse Odin’s and Morgian’s feud over who is more clever. I may need your help if that Lord of Ravens feud pops up again. I believe our dining room having an anti-magic field and our no weapons at the table policy should prevent the worst possible outcomes. “ Erine told her husband.

“ I believe our agreement is I deal with Odin while you deal with your sister” Arawn reminded his wife. Erine went to go get dressed. Arawn let out mischievous grin paint his face as he removed her head to give it a quick kiss on the head. Erine knew her husband would do that so her body quickly and playfully removed his cloak’s hood before it went to change. “ You are always hiding that beautiful face under that hood darling.” Erine teased.

The first part of the dinner went of with no problem. Dagdga was just elated to see his nephews and niece. Each of them thanked Dagdga for their beautiful gifts made of bone. Each tried to sneak or persuade the gifts into the dinning room. Phyll wore the spine whip around his waist now claiming it was a belt now, Myrll insisted since her gift was a tome it was not a weapon yet, and Gawin said he wanted to change into the full bone plate armor. All of them were shot down and told to put their gifts in their chambers.

Morigan and Odin were cold but civil to each other for once. They most likely sensed the gravity of the situation and put the feud on hold. The important question on everyone’s mind was for how long. Even Freyda seemed sober: a rare sight indeed. The pleasantries were dropped as soon as meal was served and it was straight to business.

“ So Dagda from the tone of your letter what ever information you received from Athena it is dire.” Odin prodded. “ Not just dire but grim when combined with information the Coven of Protection has gotten from their latest raid of some wealthy warlocks. “ Morigan added. Dagda’s normally cheerful demeanor quickly changed to a livid one “ It really boils down to King Ennma has not be abiding by the security standards and agreements and not only that but we possibly have another Sensui on our hands. He has known of incidents that have put all of Midgard in danger by malicious Yokia with out informing us but worst of all, United Mythos citizens are being smuggled into Japan by wealthy humans that call themselves the Black Black Club for what can only be assumed are sinister purposes. This Black Black Club seems to be looking for new members in Europe and they seem to be choosing infamous and wealthy warlocks. If he is aware of this, which he most likely is, he has made no effort to return these citizens to us or inform us of the dangers of this Black Black Club.” Dagadga face was becoming as red as his beard as he spoke. His face looked like a blazing fire ready to burn everything to the ground.

Freya used her hand to cover her mouth. Her bleeding heart weeping for those smuggled beings. Odin was shaking with furry over King Ennma’s blatant disregard for his citizens. Erine did not know if her tears were from anger at King Ennma’s for blatantly breaking their nation’s agreement or sadness for the pain her subjects must have been enduring in a land where she was powerless to help them. Arawn slammed both hands on the table his head floated right above him only stopped by the hood of his cloak. “That bastard will pay. I was right in believing we have been to kind to him. We asked very little of him 2 of them to warn us if anything in Japan would cause a worldwide crisis and to protect our citizens if they were in Japan. The only reason we have not invaded his territory is for regards to his citizen’s. We should kill him or curse him for what he has done.”

Odin nodded in agreement. “He is not in any of the inter-mythos agreements that prevent us for doing so and we have been spying on his activity in Makai for centuries. He has left us no other options but dramatic ones. We as the United Mythos have used every peaceful or economic option we can to rain in his atrocious behavior. King Ennma seems to refuse to see that Midgard is becoming more global and thus anything that happens in one of our territories can effect another.”

In a rare moment Morigan actually agreed with Odin “ From our intelligence reports he clearly favor’s the citizen of Sprit Realm and Human Realm over those of Makai . We have tried multiple times to peacefully get him to treat the areas of makai he has conquered more kindly. I am afraid the only option left at this point is an assassination or military invasion. If we curse him he may try to invade us first and then the blood with be shed on our lands. I believe our best option is to assassinate King Enmma and put into power a ruler who will better conform to inter-mythos standards. I believe we can put Raizen on the throne. He is sympathetic towards humans and is good to all yokai in his kingdom.”

Freya started to tear up “ I sent a love witch to return some trafficked yokai we had found in midgard back to their realm. I hope she is ok. I never thought I was sending her into such danger. I hope she is ok.” Erine rushed to her cousin’s side in a need to comfort her. Erine held Freya’s hand as Freya wept into Erine’s shoulder. Odin chimed in again “ Yes but my dear short sighted Morgian you seem to not be considering the fact that Raizen is.”

Moragian interrupted “ Short sighted? From the man who paid an eye for something I got from a nice salmon dinner. Oh right you were not aware the Tree of Knowledge or the salmon existed. Course my mothers did a good job of hiding its existence from the Aesir so I guess you did your best with what you had. “

Irritated Odin continued, “ Raizen is a dead man walking with no wife or heir. You are suggesting we put a dying man on the throne; that is going to create instability. You are too found of the cloak and dagger approach. We need to invade with our armies perhaps put Koennma on the throne or a different line. At least I only paid an eye and not my pride by allowing my betrothed to sleep with the guardian. “

Dagada looked like he wanted to interject but seemed to hurt or hesitant to say anything. Morigan put her hand on his in reassurance and mouthed to him “I am not ashamed in my best friend attempt to find love again and plus I got a wonderful son out if it. You have done the same for me many times. Let him think that is a folly and not the sign of a good political marriage. “ Dagada let out a sigh and a smile.

Morigan retorted “ You suggest we put a clear puppet ruler in charge and put all other realms in the region on edge. We need to put someone on the throne that will be seen as legitimate and not as our puppet, which then might be best one of the current yokai rulers and best we hide our hand in he beginning. If not Raizen then who do you suggest? Mukuro is an isolationist and content with the current world order also with no heir. Yomi would be willing but he may easily become another King Enma but with a preference for Yokai instead of humans and might accidently or purposely break the vow of secrecy which could send Midgard into chaos. Yomi also has no heir. “

A smile painted her snow white face which was perfectly contracted by her pitch black lips, hair, nails, eyes and raven wings which let spread in a show of dominance. “ So who do you put on the throne a toddler who pathetically weak and craven and will be holding a grudge against us, or an aristocrat from Sprit World who will be seen as our puppet?” Morgan posed.

Odin scoffed, “ I think we should put Mukuro in the throne and then send possible suitors towards her that will deal with Sprit World and Midgard while she is given complete control of all of Yokai World that was previously controlled by Sprit World. An heir can be produced and she will be given a more isolated Makai. Even if we were to give the throne Raizen he is far sickly to produce an heir in his current state. “

Morgian let out an arrogant chuckle “ Do you really think Mukuro would agree to that? I believe one of the reasons why Mukuro has kept the fact that she is a woman hidden is because she does not want a man to try and seduce her for her power. Also Raizen does have an heir; a bastard produced before he was king during his time in Midgard. It seems just like you Raizen is unaware birth control exists or how to use it properly. ”

A comment that got a few hidden snickers from 2 of her nephews who previously were trying their best to eat their dinners without notice. “What?” Odin exclaimed, “ Who is this bastard?”

Morigan put on an obviously false tone of sympathy as she said, “ It is ok. I am not even sure Raizen knows of his bastard. The Ravens were really of much better quality when they were in Vanir hands and not Aesir at least you have 2 ravens worth their salt.”

Erine was seriously weighing wither she should drop the anti-magic barrier so she could restrain them both with blood magic or if that would result in a messier battle.

“You miserable bitch you are just bitter that your Vanir mother lost to Aesir forces!” Odin shouted.

“Only because you ambushed her after Fomoraian forces weakened her down to your pitiful strength. If you had fought her at her full strength you would have been a nameless casualty!“ Morrigain retorted.

The 2 were ready lunge at each at each other with cutlery until Dagada disarmed both of them by throwing a serving plate to knock them out of their hands. The serving plate flew past its interned targets by snapping them in half and creating a hole in wall behind them. “ Stop it both of you. You are ruling royalty not children; Put your egos aside. Sorry about the hole Arawan.” Dagada bellowed.

Arawan sighed. “ It is alright Dagada. Less damage then the last time this happened. Either solution will require a unanimous approval of the United Mythos and thus we will need to build a case that we need more information to do. While you two were bickering like children, Dagada and I have sent one of my Ravens to Japan get more intelligence to build our case. Our trading deal with King Enma in a few months will conveniently be misremembered to be this week while he is away on a business trip to Egypt.”

Arawan turned to his children “ One of you will go to Japan to negotiate trade with Koenma and thus providing Beatrice access she needs to Sprit World .” Artor started of the great family tradition of how these things were decided by shouting “ Not it.” At that very moment Phyll choked on his food all his siblings followed suit of screaming ,not it’ at the top of their lungs even Gawin as he removed his brother’s head and got the food from out his brothers throat. “ So it is decided. Phyll is going “ Freya giggled.

Dagada chimed in with news he hoped would calm his wife a bit “ It is the Raven Erine lends to us from time to time. By the way she found Christine Smith she is on a plane back to London as we speak.” Dagda with held the fact that Beatrice said that she was kidnapped by the Black Black Club he would tell them later once the atmosphere calmed more. It was becoming clear the situation that King Enma was hiding from that boiling over soon and would need to be dealt with sooner rather then later.

Odin realized wisdom in his college’s words. “ Christine Smith, if I memory serves she is the human witch specializes in combining magic with human technology. I am glad to hear she is safe. “ Odin said

“Thank you” Morrigan calmly replied. “ Beatrice that is the name your little caldron elf choose corrects?” Odin asked Erine.

“ Yes she has become quite a good Raven. “ Erine replied.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the World?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuwabara thought he was just a normal day at school after fighting the Four Saint Beasts but a foreigner throws a monkey wrench in those plans.

"Man, are all foreign woman that gifted? I thought you only got boobs like that in anime. Those have to G cup at least” Komada giddily intoned as he, Miyamoto and Okobu peaked around the corner. 

“How do you know she is foreign? Maybe she is half Japanese. Hard to tell with amethyst colored hair but foreign women rarely seem to have that shinny and straight hair. Maybe they are fake. “ Miyamoto asked.

“ She is showing her stomach and eating while walking. No Japanese person would do that. No way those are fake do you see that jiggle? That is an all-natural jiggle. ” Komada answered confidently .

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Kuwabara inquired in a stern voice. All of the boys froze. Kuwabara was late meeting his friends because had stopped by Kekio’s house before meeting everyone at the book store so they could quiz each other on the walk there. She also insisted they check on Yusuke to make sure he didn’t skip and that was a fight in and of its self. If he had to go to school 4 times a week to make sure that Okubo didn’t loose his job gosh darn it so was Yusuke. Plus the walks with his friends and Keiko had become quite pleasant an it seemed like her female friends were becoming less scared of them and Kuwabara hoped to be friends with them too.

“Kuwabara we were just” Okubo tried to explain himself before Kuwabara cut him off.

“I thought I hung around other gentlemen. You don’t talk about a lady’s tatas like that especially around another lady.” Kuwabara chastised as he pointed to Keiko. Keiko said nothing with her mouth but her eyes screamed pigs.

“ We didn’t know Keiko was here Kuwabara and to be honest this foreigner looks a bit scary and she looks like she might curse us if we get to close. She was in the bookstore and now she seems to circling this area. We thought it best to give her a wide birth. Just in case.” Okubo confessed.

Kuwabara was about to lecture his friends on how a man treats a lady until his attention was turned to Yusuke who was now peeking around the corner “ Nice. I think she is a natural G too Komada and definitely foreign. I never seen a 190 cm Japanese women; wait she is wearing heels more like 180 cm give or take. Man didn’t know legs could get that long.” The last sentence Yusuke let out a wolf whistle.

“Yusuke.” Keiko and Kuwabara exclaimed in unison.

“What? I thought woman wanted to be considered sexy. I am paying her compliment. “ Yusuke rebutted.

Kuwabara could sense a chill of disgust coming from around the corner. The lady probably heard the whistle. Enraged Kuwabara grabbed Yusuke by the ear like a naughty child. “ You are going to apologize to that lady right now Urameshi. “ Then Kuwabara turned the corner and was stunned by what he saw and felt. He had never seen such an otherworldly beauty.

This woman really did have amethyst colored hair. It went all the way down to here ass. Her hair color matched perfectly with her piercing eyes. She was wearing a black-cropped t-shirt. Her black headphones had pentagrams etched on them and her Walkman was attached to the belt loop of her tight dark wash jeans and brought attention to her slender waist.

Her black leather strappy stiletto heels with punk studs clicks broke the hushed whispers around her. She was eating an apple with her left hand that had 2 silver rings on it as she walked. Her nails looked pointed almost claw like. Her make up was eerie as the chill that traveling down his spine’ a monochrome smoky cat eye and blood red lipstick on her cupid bow lips. Those lips that were mumbling some foreign language that sounded like an occult chant to Kuwabara. As soon as people were in ear shot they seemed to try and discreetly give her space. She looked like she was around the same age as Shizure maybe even a little older.

Done with the apple, she tossed the core into the trash. She impatiently fiddled with the snowflake obsidian pendent attached to her black leather double rope choker as she stopped walking and moved her antique suitcase closer to the street to try and wave down a taxi. The two that passed her turned their red light into green to avoid picking her up. She mumbled another, what Kuwabara thought was some ancient curse under her breath and pulled a piece of paper out her pocket.

Kuwabara was getting a feeling that this woman was trouble and they should not approach. Maybe she was a yokai that sucked at hiding it like Hiei but her energy definitely felt human. Either way this woman reeked of super natural trouble and Kuwabara was having none of it. Before he can think of an acceptable excuse to turn around a punk he recognized from school approached. “Hey gorgeous, what center fold did you walk out off?” He said trying to get her attention wit no success. Annoyed he tried again “ Hey, you don’t look like you are around here; how about I show you around?”

“ Oh man isn’t that Honda. I heard he doesn’t take rejection well. She may be a hussy but she is still a woman and should be protected from creeps like him. Come on guys lets handle this.” Kuwabara directed his friends.

“Yeah fuck that. “ Yusuke rebutted, “ She seems like she can handle that blow hard herself. Although it might be fun to watch someone other than me kick Honda’s ass. He keeps claiming that he is a hit with college girls let’s see him eat those words.” Kuwabara was not sure about if ladies could fight in heels but Kuwabara guessed it would be cooler if he came in last minute to rescue her.

Honda’s last words seemed to get the foreign woman’s attention and she tired to show him the piece of paper in her hand but he ignored it. “ There is this great little karaoke place I know near here. “ He purred. Her face narrowed with disgust and said something Kuwabara didn’t quite hear as she gestured for him to go away.

Honda put his hand around her waist as he said“ Hey baby don’t be like that “ The second his hand made contact with her waist she scissors kicked him on to the ground and in one fluid motion stomped her heel 1 cm away from Honda’s crouch creating the loudest heel click Kuwabara ever heard.

In English the woman shouted something that made Kuwabara realize a very important fact. “ Are those holes in ya head just for aesthetic? I told ya to piss off ya wee shite. And don’t ye ever disregard me bodily autonomy or I will pop yer bawbag with me heel before it even drops.”

“ Oh no” Kuwabara exclaimed

“She’s Scottish” Keiko commented.

Yusuke and the other boys hunched over laughing and pointing like a pack of baboons. Honda scurried away as fast as he could while he shouted in English “bitch!”

She cheerfully replied “ Thank ya for the complement ya wee shite.”

Yusuke finally stopped laughing and was able to say “ man that was amazing. That dominatrix bitch knocked him down a peg. “

Poorly mimicking Honda’s voice Miyamoto said, “ Oh older women love me. I can get them to buy me beer and they are more experienced and less shy.”

“Always knew he was lying but it was nice to see undeniable proof,” Okubo added.

“Ok so now we know she is safe we should start heading to school so we are not late right Keiko” Kuwabara said looking for Kieko to give them the excuse they needed to get away from this creepy Scottish lady but to his surprise Kieko was not there. To his dismay Keiko was walking right up to the creepy lady.

“ Excuse me. Are you lost? Do you understand Japanese? “ Keiko asked politely. The women nodded yes and handed Keiko the piece of paper she had in her pocket. The purple haired woman took a notebook out from the large bookstore bag she was carrying started to jot something down. Kuwabara was afraid this creepy woman was going to curse poor Keiko out of jealousy of Keiko being a pure and innocent maiden. Kuwabara realized it was up to him to protect Keiko from this witch even though he did not like the thought of intimidating a woman he was not going to let his friend get cursed by some jealous witch.

Kuwabara puffed out his chest and started strutting towards the women. Keiko and the woman seemed to be giggling and smiling. The Scottish woman noticed Kuwabara coming her way and gave him a death glare even Hiei could not dream to match. Kuwabara got the chills and turned around deiced it would be better to ask Botan how to remove the curse from Keiko and himself instead of making the witch even more angry and possibly getting a even worse curse. Plus it was excuse to see Botan again.

Keiko called over Yusuke while Kuwabara was trying to figure out how to turn back with out hurting his pride as a man. He had the unshakable feeling Yusuke shouldn’t go near that woman. So he was honor bond to walk with Yusuke towards the witch.

“Hey Yusuke, this is Beatrice Moonstone; she is a PHD student in anthropology with a specialization in the occult. She staying in that hostel that Miss. Dosen runs above her foreign goods shop but she moved while you were away for 6 months and I don’t know how to give Miss. Moonstone proper directions from here. She understands and can read Japanese but her accent is super thick so people can’t understand her when she speaks it ‘ Keiko informed Yusuke. 

“ Tonal languages and my accent don’t mix well. If you are have a hard time with pronouncing my name you can call me Bea.” read the paper Beatrice held up.

“ Auntie Kiki’s new place. Yeah, I can take her there. It is right near Kurama’s school.” Yusuke offered glad he found the perfect excuse to skip school. “ Come on Bea you are really fucking lost.” Yusuke informed Beatrice as he walked toward the station.

Beatrice turned to thank Keiko only to have Kuwabara standing in between in her a Keiko with his chest puffed out and a stern glare. Beatrice deiced she needed to figure out for sure why this kid was acting like this even though she felt that she already knew. She used telepathy to quickly scan Kuwabara’s current thoughts “ Ok she is definitely human. She is giving off spirit energy. She still feels like trouble and my sprit senses are going crazy and my sprit senses have never let me down before. Maybe she is like that Kazemaru guy. Oh great the chill has gotten greater but there is not change in her sprit energy. ” Kuwabara thought.

Beatrice could not help be impressed by this teen’s sprit sensitivity. The only thing holding this kid back from being a world-class psychic was a clear lack of a formal education in sprit and magic. His sprit energy has unconsciously created a physical barrier around himself when he sensed her intrusion. Little good it does against a mental attack but he still impressive sprit reflexes. The fact that he could even sense it in any capacity was amazing considering she had entered minds of people trained to sense it unnoticed routinely.

Well he was half right. Beatrice was a witch but Kuwabara was wrong about her being human at least not anymore. She was an elf. Beatrice was using her headphones to hide her long pointed ears from human eyes. The headphones were like wearing pitchy shoes on her ears but she had not sleep well on the plane ride from Berlin so her sprit energy had not recovered properly and she had drank so many mana recovery potions in the last week that if she had any more she would most likely stat hallucinating. Seeing as King Enma would not appreciate a Raven’s presence in Japan, she felt what little spirit energy she did recover should be saved for a possible unwelcoming party. Most humans could only distinguish an elf from a human right away was by their ears, extremely long hair that may not be a natural human color, a lack of body hair and elves released a sugar instead of a salt in their sweat so they can smell oddly sweet so she felt she could easily pass as human. Beatrice could claim she dyed her hair that color and say her sweet scent was perfume.

Beatrice had no reason to curse or hex any of them. This sweet girl just helped her out and his friend was going to show her to the hostile. She highly doubted these kids were members of the Black Black Club or the Sprit Detective. “ Since the Sprit Detective was Japan’s only defense against malicious Yokai they would have to give off a serious amount of sprit energy and extremely well educated in sprit and magic. These middle school students are not even experienced enough to make a simple charm. The sprit detective would most likely need at least 20 years of education. These boys at best have 4 to 5 years of self-education based on their energy levels.” Beatrice reasoned.

She did not like the thought that it was a very real possibility that she might have to assassinate the new Sprit Detective but she would have to get all the files from sprit world including the sprit detective’s and wait for the table to process that intelligence before she got the order to assassinate or kidnap.

She was kind was actually excited to meet the human that captured Rando and took down the saint beasts. She knew as soon as she got the files she needed from sprit worlds record she would find Rando’s cell and telepathically rip all 100 of his stolen techniques and his memories of his fight from the sprit detective. No point in having those having the knowledge go to waste in that monster’s head best she added it to her grimoire. She knew it was selfish but it was also the standard punishment for grimoire killers and also one of the reason she took such a dangerous job.

Beatrice doubted that Kuwabara would stop seeing a witch as a threat after being taught they were evil his entire life. She would have to disarm the situation with out confirming his suspicions. Luckily he was a teenage boy and teenage boys have a major weakness.

Beatrice smiled as she pinched Kuwabara’s check. “ And who is ya handsome little friend? Is this ya boyfriend dear? Ya not the first to think I swing that way. I don't and don’t worry she is too young for me. Ya relationship is safe for now dear. “ Beatrice joshed with a coy tone.

Even though they could not understand her, her message was heard loud and clear. Yusuke started to snicker and Kuwabara face flushed out of both embarrassment and frustration. Kuwabara curtly slapped her hand away “ Come on Urameshi lets get her to Miss. Dosen’s place so we can get to school.” Kwabara barked as he stomped in the direction of Kurama’s school. Beatrice gave Keiko a quick thank you before she followed the boys. Keiko and the others walked off in the direction of their school.

Yuske and Kuwabara seemed to be whispering something among themselves. Beatrice thought it might be best to over hear their conversation through Yusuke’s mind. She could tell that his sprit energy had an unusual property. It could only be used for combat effectively ,which meant although he could be a great warrior he would not be sensitive enough to detect her mental intrusion.

“Urameshi, I am getting a real bad feeling from that lady. I think she might be a witch.” Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.

“ I doubt that, she is not giving off any more energy then most people. She is just a dominatrix with a weird ass hobby. Maybe your sprit senses are going off about something else.” Yusuke rebuffed.

“ 1. Why does everyone think I am dominatrix or even into that stuff and 2 at least that shows my energy disguise ring is working and this kid is just extremely sensitive. “ Beatrice thought to herself. Raven items were extremely useful. They all walked in an awkward silence until the reached the hostile.

“ Hey Christmas Cake, I found one of your guest wondering around town. “ Yusuke shouted as he entered the store.

The woman smoking behind the counter shot Yusuke a dirty look with her gorgeous green eyes. She looked to be a Japanese woman of short and slim frame. She could not be taller than 5’3. She was wearing a black top that exposed her shoulders but completely covered her arms. She was wearing a white denim a-line mini skirt. Mid parted loose black hair framed her face beautifully. She held up the rest her hair in a bun with what looked like a string of pearls. She was wearing a copper energy disguise ring.

Her heels clicked as she walked up to Yusuke and said, “ Just because you’re my childhood friend’s kid doesn’t mean I won’t kick your ass for being a brat. Thank you, Kuwabara for making sure she got here safely. You really are such a sweet young man. ”

Kuwabara rubbing the back of his neck while blushing said “ Oh really it was nothing.”

Kiki sent a telepathic message to Beatrice “ Your the Raven from Arawn correct? You have both the normal goods and counter band.”

Beatrice gave a quick nod yes. “ Both from the British Isle, Germany and Arwan. Thank you very much for hosting me. You are fully aware of how dangerous it is to house me and yet you do so any ways.”

“ No need to thank me. I am simply protecting my supply lines. Smugglers from the West make me quite the pretty penny in both the human world and Makai. I am in no more danger then I am being a smuggler. Those sprit world bastards may be decent at finding us in their realm and Makai but not here in human world. Hell, I have been here for as long as I can remember and they never realized I or other Yokai lived here.” Kiki remarked. 

“Hey I was “ Yusuke spat before he was interrupted.

“Using her as an excuse to skip school. Atsuko and I did a lot to make sure you could stay in school after your little vacation. I know school is a pain in the ass but please at least finish middle school you only have a year left. ” Kiki interrupted. Yusuke scoffed.

Kiki took a drag of her cigarette before she said “If you are not going to go to school today you can at least do a job for me. There are some small time punks have been hanging around scaring my customers. If you shoo them off, I will pay you 3 times the usual job or equal value of merchandise. ”

“ Didn’t you and Mom send people to the hospital when you were my age. Why don’t you do it yourself? “ Yusuke retorted.

Kiki let out a sly smile and replied; “ Now now, if I did that it would be assault. If you did it would just be youthful mischief .”

“ Have you tried feeding them your cooking? Oh wait, you wanted to scare them off not kill them.” Yusuke gibed.

With out blinking an eye Kiki sweetly asked, “ Kuwabara, have I showed you my favorite pictures of when Yusuke was a baby. We used to dress him in the cutest little onesies.”

“ You wouldn’t “ Yusuke objected.

“Can and will, if you continue to be a little smart ass. ” Kiki rebutted.

Yusuke huffed and started looking around at her merchandise. He picked up 2 Omamori and few foreign snacks. “ I expect the rest in cash. “ Yusuke stated as he threw the good on the counter.

Kiki looked at the Onmamori quizzically. “ A study and protection Onmamori. Who are you and what have you done with my Yusuke? “ Kiki puzzled.

“ They are not for me they are for Keiko. She seems to be fretting over a test so I thought” Yusuke rebutted while blushing and rubbing his nose.

Kiki gestured for Yusuke to hold his hand out. Confused but curious Yusuke complied. Kiki put a box of condoms in Yusuke’s hand took a drag of her cigarette as she informed Yusuke “You better not get her pregnant. If you do I will give you a back alley vasectomy. There is a reason why you don’t have any siblings. “

Yusuke’s face flashed red before he yelled, “ It isn’t like that.”

Holding out her hand Kiki instructed, “ Alright if you don’t want them give them back.”

“I never said I didn’t want them. “ Yusuke rebutted holding them close to his chest. A sly smile painted Kiki’s face, which made Yusuke blush. “ You are pissing me off Christmas Cake. Gosh now I need to find those losers to let off some steam.” Yusuke said as he stormed out of the store and Kuwabara followed.

“Love you too Kiddo.” Kiki sighed happily.

Beatrice giggled to herself as she walked upstairs. She was exhausted and she still needed to sort through her raven items and hang the evil eye worry beads in the window before she fell asleep. Phyll was going to arrive in a few hours and she needed to get her rest if she wanted to have all her tricks up her sleeve while infiltrating sprit world .

“ Your room is the third door to the right please leave the goods in my room before you pass out.” Kiki shouted up stairs. Right after she did she noticed a boy come in to her shop. Kiki recognized that pink uniform form the high school from near by. Most of her customers were from there now days.

She had seen this boy a few times. He wore his hair black in a questionable style and wore glasses. He always came in alone and bought some foreign literature. She was hoping he would come in today; she needed a courier. He walked up to the counter with a copy of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight and dropped it on the counter with out even looking up. “You done with the last one already.” Kiki commented.

“Yes well when you are a literately genius like I am a single book can’t keep one occupied for long.” He boasted looking up at her. Kiki quickly pulled down her shirt a revealing her cleavage and her Jagen Eye. A deformity that caused her mother so much shame she committed suicide a few days after her birth and her father banished her to raised in the human world by her maternal grandmother. Apparently they tried to get it fixed by the best demon surgeon in all of Makai but he refused. She learned it had it perks. No one suspected a Jagen Eye to be on the chest. So when other demons saw her exposed forehead they always assumed she did not have a Jagen even if they saw the many small eyes on her arm.

The boy was completely under the spell of the Jagen Eye. “ Do you know of a boy named Shuichi Minamino.” Kiki asked.

“My rival. Yes I know him.” The boy replied in a monotone voice.

Kiki handed him a small package. “I want you to give this to him. Tell him to give it to Koenma and if he refuses I will expose one of his secrets. If he presses which one tell him dealer’s choice. You will not remember any of this as soon as you give this message to him in private.” Kiki ordered. The boy nodded and walked out the door. 


End file.
